Classes
class levels ( star ocean ) ~ race doesn't have a favored class ~ SP follows a players race ~ alignment is removed from classes ~ SP gained by winning battle, and leveling up ( players gain 1 SP at level up this is also effected by player race ) ~ SP gained = challenge rating ~ Players will spend 1 SP to gain a new class and the amount required for the second class is doubled to allow for it to rank up. ( Displays as SP, eXp, AP ) aka class ranks are handled by the the skill system that star ocean uses skills are learned by using SP (SP is gained as you level up). Each skill is part of a skill set that must be bought in a town. Once you learn a skill set, all characters (even ones you don't have yet) will know that skill (albeit at level 0). Certain combinations of skills can also be used to allow characters to use Abilities. Each skill has a list of ten numbers (1/4/8/16 etc.); each number represents the amount of SP required to learn each level of the skill. The above example would require 1 SP for level 1, 4 for level 2, etc. The SP cost may be lessened by learning the Effort skill for D&D this will be a feat. under this there is no Xp penalty on multi class but only 2 can be used players allowed to change class using Free Action heroic tier (1st level through 10th level) rank raised to a power of 2 paragon tier (11th level through 20th level) rank raised to a power of 3 epic tier (21st level through 30th level) rank raised to a power of 4 anything beyond Lvl 30 needs 25,000 to level up max level depends on setting Core Classes A core class is a class that progresses through 20 levels Fighter Swordsman Warrior Monk Barbarian (Rage Powers) Lancer Thief Assassin Rogue (Talents) Freelancer Mage Witch/Warlock Sorcerer (Bloodlines) Cleric (Domains & Subdomains) Priest Necromancer Archer Hunter Ranger Gunner Slayer Jester Dealer Minstrel Bard Fortune teller Dancer Tamer Druid (Animal Companions) Ranger (Animal Companions) Base Classes A "Base Class" is any class with a full 20 level progression that does not have prerequisites for entry (as a Prestige Class does). Game Masters are encouraged to allow players to choose freely from these classes, but each GM must make a personal decision about what is and isn’t allowed in his campaign, and the relative prevalence of such character classes in his or her world. Each new class presents interesting new character themes and special abilities. Alchemist Cavalier Gunslinger Inquisitor Magus Oracle Alternate Classes Alternate classes are standalone classes whose basic ideas are very close to established base classes, yet whose required alterations would be too expansive for an archetype. An alternate class operates exactly as a base class, save that a character who takes a level in an alternate class can never take a level in its associated class. Antipaladin Prestige Classes Prestige classes allow you to customize characters in very specialized ways. However, the prerequisites mean characters with a prestige class tend to be higher level and might require specific kinds of multi-classing to be effective. The NPC Codex saves busy GMs the time it would take to create NPCs with prestige classes. This section gives you useful and interesting NPCs at prestige class levels 2, 4, 7, and 10 for each of the 10 prestige classes detailed in the Core Rulebook. The NPCs are character levels 9, 13, 17, and 20, allowing you to use them over a wide range of levels in the campaign. All of the NPCs in this chapter use the "heroic" set of base ability scores (15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 8), and the value of their gear has been determined using the Heroic Level column of the NPC Gear table. In general, the NPCs do not list mundane gear such as rope, torches, belt pouches, and so on unless it is vital to the character (clerics have a holy symbol, rogues with Disable Device have thieves' tools, and so on). You can assume that an NPC is geared appropriately for his or her profession or adventuring career, and if cost is ever a factor, you can mark off some of the character's extra gear for this purpose or swap it for expendable items such as potions, nearly expended wands, and so on. As with the core classes, the three most common uses for NPCs in this chapter are as enemies, allies, and player characters, and the same guidelines explained there apply to this chapter. If your campaign requires PCs to train with a member of a prestige class before they can take levels in that prestige class, you may wish to use these NPCs as mentors or trainers for PCs interested in pursuing these specific courses of study. Arcane Archer Eldritch Knight Arcane Trickster Loremaster Assassin Mystic Theurge Dragon Disciple Pathfinder Chronicler Duelist Shadowdancer Category:Classes Category:Browse